


The Fisherman and The Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Frida's Creepy Fairy Tales [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A creepy Mexican tale about a fisherman who meets a ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain pouring

Thunder crashing

Brie Brie giggled

Frida is playing her guitar.

Marigraciela paints Pablo's nails much to his dismay.

Manny opens the door "Guys guess what I heard about a creepy tale called The Fisherman and The Ghost"

Marigraciela began "It was a dark and stormy night...."


	2. Chapter 2

A fisherman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, brown mustache and tan skin. He wears a yellow fisherman outfit.

He was fishing but he heard a ghostly moaning.

He continued fishing but it turns out he heard a soft voice.

~Hello~

He shakes his head.

He thought There's no such as ghosts!

~Hello~

"Oh come on?!"

He saw the ghost of a young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a tattered pink dress and was barefoot.

And it spoke in a soft voice ~Hello~

And then she vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Como La Flor by Selena

The fisherman was fishing but he heard a beautiful singing voice.

It reminds him of his late mother used to sing.

"Como la flor  
Con tanto amor  
Me diste tú  
Se marchitó  
Me marcho hoy  
Yo sé perder  
Pero  
Ay ay ay, cómo me duele"

It was the ghost of a woman.

"Excuse me you singed beautifully"

She giggled "Yes i used to sing when i was alive" as she blushed.

"I'm Alejandro Alvarez What's yours"

"Mariluz Martinez"


	4. Chapter 4

However, a young woman sees a fisherman talking to a ghost, she was angry with jealousy.

A attractive woman with black hair, red eyes and pale skin. She wears red lipstick, dark purple eyeshadow, gothic black dress, striped purple stockings and black boots.

She whispered in rage "Vendetta! You will pay for this"

Manny said "Marigraciela who is this?"

Marigraciela said "I think it's a fisherman's ex girlfriend they broke up or whatever"

Manny said "She looked like Zoe Aves"

Pablo gasped "Zoe Aves!?"

Frida said "She is from the Flock of Fury I knew it!"

Brie Brie babbled angrily.

Marigraciela said "Anyway a boy named Felipe who wanted to be a fisherman but one tragic day a boy named Alejandro is chosen instead which make Felipe jealous and later killed himself"

Frida gasped "Then what happened"

Marigraciela said "After his death, Felipe becomes a skeleton who hurt innocent women like a ghost girl herself."

Thunder crashing

Pablo screams


	5. Chapter 5

A skeleton rises from his grave. It was Felipe.

He wears a black fisherman outfit.

He snapped his fingers and his friends walked to him.

"Friends"

There were rotting corpses and skeletons of the angry fisherman's

"Yes Felipe"

"What would you do if a fisherman talks to a ghost"

"We could eat his brain!"

"Eww that's disgusting!"

"Sorry Felipe"

"I think the fisherman has a gift of seeing ghosts."

His friends gasped.

Meanwhile

Priscilla tried to brush her hair as a girl with glasses walked to her.

"H-hey Priscilla"

Priscilla said "WHAT!?"

"A girl has hair as brown as chocolate, eyes as blue as the bluebells and skin as white as snow ."

Priscilla said "Who is she?!"

"Mariluz"

"Mariluz?!"

"Yep she have a great singing voice"

Priscilla growled "I'll show them who has a great singing voice!?"

Priscilla clears her throat but she sings off key. Glass break 

"Oops I forgot to mention you have a terrible singing voice?"

Priscilla growled as she snap her hair comb in half.

A fisherman named Davi said "Uh-oh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Davi said "Alejandro! I think it's Priscilla she's just jealous because you has a gift to see ghosts."

"Wait Priscilla got mad at me for stand up to her."

Davi nodded.

Alejandro and Davi started to fish but they hear a beautiful singing voice.

It was Mariluz.

Davi fainted.

By the time Davi regained consciousness, he sees Mariluz.

Mariluz said "Hello"

Davi screamed

"Davi calm down it's just Mariluz"


End file.
